


Not Gonna Happen

by Zofiia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blind Date, Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zofiia/pseuds/Zofiia
Summary: Estonia has never been the kind to date. He much prefers his freedom and independence, and he doesn't want to have to sacrifice these things for another person. But when Poland tells him he wants to set him up on a blind date, he is a little too intrigued to say no.
Relationships: Estonia & Lithuania (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Not Gonna Happen

Estonia had never been one to date. He usually kept himself out of relationships for simplicity sake. It was easier for him to go about life without having to worry about and care for anyone else. He valued his freedom and independence far too much to put himself in a romantic relationship for more than three months. For the most part, he favored flings. There was much less responsibility involved, and there would be no strings attached.

So why he ever let Poland set him up on a blind date was beyond him.

Estonia had noticed the smug grin on Poland's face when he had suggested this to him. To Estonia this could mean one of two things: either Poland was very confident in his choice, or Poland planned the humiliation of a lifetime for Estonia. If it were the latter, Poland would certainly be there to watch the catastrophe that would ensue. He had thought about all the pros and cons about this situation. The cons heavily outweighed the pros, any yet, here he was, sitting in a cozy little coffee shop Tartu, waiting for his date to appear.

Estonia glanced up at the clock on the wall in front of him. His date was now twenty minutes late. Unwilling to waste his time, Estonia had brought his laptop with him, along with a folder full of paperwork. He had a feeling this might happen. He was glad he had chosen to bring all of his things with him. If his date was going to be late, he could at least get some work done.

It was nothing interesting, really, certainly not anything Estonia would take delight in doing, but it needed to be done. So he sat and filled out paperwork and wrote up some emails.

He didn't really get a say in what happened in his country, but sometimes government officials would ask for his advice, since he'd been alive so long.

At a quarter to seven, Estonia was getting irritated. Had he been stood up? _Of course, just my luck_ , he thought to himself. He began packing up all his things and neatly filled them away.

Just as he was getting up to leave, someone walked through the door of the shop, a little bell chiming as they did. By the look of them it had begun raining very heavily. They wore a faded green coat and a scarf.

When the person drew back their hood, Estonia wished he hadn't showed up. Poland had set him up with Lithuania.

For a moment Estonia wondered if he could hide so this whole thing wouldn't happen, but he hesitated for just a moment too long. When he looked up, he locked eyes with Lithuania. "H-Hey," he said nervously. "What are you doing in Tartu, long time no see?"

Lithuania wasn't having any of this. He sat down across from Estonia and sighed. "You're who Poland set me up with?" The displeasure in his voice was clear.

The relationship that Lithuania and Estonia had was rather complicated. It wasn't nearly as complex as Lithuania's relationship with Poland, but even so…

"Well, I guess that answers my question." Estonia said.

"What?" Lithuania asked.

"I was trying to decide if this was a joke or not. Poland _would_ do that."

Lithuania shrugged. "Why would he set us up? I don't even _like_ you." He said, a bit of irritation still in his voice.

"Yeah, nice to see you again too, Lith." Estonia deadpanned.

"You know what I mean! We don't have anything in common." Lithuania said.

"Of course I know that, Lithuania, but that doesn't mean you have to be an ass about it."

Lithuania huffed and shook his head. "Right, right. Well, we may as well not waste the night, call Latvia, and tell him we're in Tartu. He'd be happy to see us again."

Estonia dug his phone out of his bag and first dialed Poland's number. For a moment, Estonia thought Poland wouldn't pick up, but he did. "Hey," Poland said, drawing out the word. "So how did it go?"

"I'm going to kick your ass at the next world meeting, Poland, so don't wear anything too fancy." With that, Estonia ended the call and proceeded to call Latvia.

Latvia picked up right away. "Hey, Estonia," Latvia said softly. "How are you?"

"Less than pleasant, but I'll spare you the details. Lithuania and I are in Tartu. Would you want to come see us?"


End file.
